


Movie Night

by MagicKidLuka



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicKidLuka/pseuds/MagicKidLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil has to host the weekly movie night.<br/>He finds a decent distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

As co-captain, it occasionally fell on Neil to host the weekly movie night.

This was not his favorite captainly dusty. 

Mainly, it involved buying too much popcorn and alcohol, letting Nicky and Allison argue over the movie choice, then watching as the entire team got drunk and made fun of Allison's pick- Nicky rarely won the fight. 

This particular Friday night, the entire team crowded the room Neil shared with Andrew and Kevin.

Andrew took one look around the stack of movies and bowls of popcorn set up in their living room and turned to go. "I can't be here for this." After a moment, he turned back to grab a bottle of alcohol off of the table. Neil took advantage of his move and grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave," Neil said, "I have to stay cause I'm the captain, and you have to stay cause you're my boyfriend."

"Co-captain," Dan reminded him. 

"It's the same reason Matt stays," Nicky put in helpfully, "captain's boyfriend."

"Co-captain."

"Hey, that isn't why I'm here!" Matt argued. 

Andrew sighed, allowing Neil to pull him down into his lap. "You should get drunk and make out with me so I don't have to watch this movie," he mumbled in German, turning his head to face Neil. Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist, pulling him closer. 

"I can't really say yes when I'm drunk, does that bother you?"

Andrew glanced around the room. No one was paying attention to them anymore, as the usual fight over the movie choice had begun. He twisted around in Neil's arms, straddling him and pressing their foreheads together.  "Do you want to get drunk and make out with me?" He asked. 

"Absolutely," Neil breathed, leaning closer to Andrew. 

Andrew grinned. "I thought so."

"I should have never taught you German," Nicky groaned, sitting back on the couch. The fight was apparently over, and Allison stood triumphant in the middle of the room with a movie case in her hand. 

"Hey, I remember what you were like the last time Erik was in town, so don't even talk," Neil said, reaching past Andrew to grab a bottle at random off of the table.  Andrew took it from him, unscrewing the top and taking a drink. He pushed it back into Neil's hands, and Neil obediently downed a mouthful. Andrew pushed a hand through Neil's hair, pulling him closer and kissing him.

"We are not even a minute into this movie," Kevin said, throwing a pillow at them.

Andrew flipped him off, not looking away from Neil. 

 

An hour into the movie, Neil allowed Andrew to drag him onto the roof. Everyone else was too drunk to notice, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on Actual Things I'm Having Published And Being Payed For but instead I wrote this...


End file.
